Duforia Girls
by Choco Livey
Summary: When Deserae Duforia sends her septuplets to Walt.D High School but being a descendant to one of the worst Disney Villains ever and being a witch, will the girls survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Duforia Girls**

 _ **Deserae Duforia was infamous around the area of Main Street, she was a witch after all. Not only that, she was also related to Maleficent, one of the worst villains of all time, so you can't get much worse than that. She may have striking beauty and sex appeal but this time, she wasn't in the spotlight, it was her daughters. Her septuplets Chas, Olivia (Liv for short), Georgie, Lexy, Evie, Scarlett and Dynamite (Her real name was Danielle) were all off to Walt.D High school since the council told Deserae that she couldn't home school them.**_

 _ **With their bags packed and the car ready to go, Dynamite and Scarlett rushed to get into the car and the others followed slowly behind them but Chas turned to her mother and said: "Do we have to?" Deserae replied "Yes dear but remember, you're special not only be my eldest but you're a witch and not many people will be so you and your sisters keep that in mind" Chas tightly hugged her mother, picked up her bag and went out to the car where driver Bernard was waiting for her "You finally decided to grace us with your presence Chas" "Yes I did Bernard you obviously don't understand the emotional impact of starting a new school because you've been to one" All the sisters started laughing while Bernard ignored her and turned the engine on and started to drive.**_

 _ **After a 35 minute drive, they finally arrived at Walt. D High. Due to it being named after Walt Disney, the high school is very rich. The front entrance had a statue of the man himself, a large hexagonal fountain and a large light stone wall with the words "Walt.D High School" in gold. As the car pulled up at the front entrance several students who were walking up the steps looked and several mummers included "I've never seen that car before" "Has Ali got a new car?" and "Is there a new person?"**_

 _ **As the crowds of students disappeared into the front doors, the girls stepped out of the car and walked to the first step and stared at the doors. Several thoughts were running through their heads. Would they get on with their teachers? Would they make friends and maybe find love? But most of all, would they make their mother proud and be good witches?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Duforia Girls Chapter 2**

 _ **As the girls walked through the doors they were greeted with pictures of Walt Disney all over the walls as well as pictures of Mickey Mouse and his friends. They were told by their mother that they had to wait at the assistant head teacher's office so they could receive their timetables and maps of the school.**_

 _ **The assistant head teacher was Madam Mim V, her office was very elaborate so it wasn't very hard to miss. Outside the door was six chairs but it meant that one of the girls had to stand, Lexy volunteered to stand as she wanted to practise her sit ups. While sitting outside her office suddenly a young girl in a blue dress and white apron went into Madam Mim's office and said "Madam Mim, I have something for you" Madam Mim pulled her glasses down from her forehead "Dinah don't tell me this another one of your Wonderland stories that you got from your grandmother" Dinah quickly replied "No, I found this shell by the lockers I've tried Harmony but she says it's not hers" After inspecting the shell Madam Mim put the shell into her desk and told Dinah to go to class but before Dinah left she said to Madam Mim "Oh Madam Mim by the way there's a group of girls outside, should I bring them in?" How many are there?" Dinah quickly counted in her head "7" Madam Mim breathed a sigh of relief "Ah the new girls are here, thank you Dinah, you can now go back to class"**_

 _ **Madam Mim walked over to her filing cabinet and opened the draw which said "New Students" She pulled out a lot of papers which contained timetables, maps and lists of afterschool activities. After sorting out the papers she was ready to bring in the girls.**_

" _ **You can come in now" The girls quickly followed her and stood in a line in front of Madam Mim's desk. As she sat down Madam Mim lifted up her glasses and sternly spoke to the girls "Now, you girls are lucky I managed to get you all in the same house, you girls will all be in the Costa House. Here are your timetables, you'll be mixed with different houses for science, maths, and language. Maths classes are in sets based on your grades from past exams and language classes are based on the language you've picked."**_

 _ **Afterwards Madam Mim became more relaxed and calmly breathed in and out "Now we've got all the boring stuff out the way, I'd like to know a bit more about you, I know you're witches and descended from Maleficent but I'd like to get to know the real you"**_

 _ **Chas proudly stepped forward and flipped her blond hair back from her face "Well, my name's Chas and I'm the eldest. My main power is that I can make other people defy the forces of physics by throwing people across the room and can make them levitate"**_

 _ **Madam Mim gasped in amaze "Wow, it seems that Maleficent's powers have evolved, also I love your blue top and those jeans"**_

 _ **Next, Liv stepped forward "My name's Liv, as you can see I love the colour pink and my main power is that the main five senses for me are increased so I can see things further and hear things farther away than any normal person. Also I loved baked goods"**_

" _ **Hmm, so maybe we should keep you away from food tech"**_

 _ **Liv laughed "Yeah you probably should"**_

" _ **My name's Georgie and I've been dubbed "The Child Genius" and my main power is the ability to identify any type of chemical or poison there is"**_

" _ **What's your favourite science?"**_

" _ **Biology"**_

" _ **Oh I'd thought it be chemistry"**_

" _ **Chemistry is a close second"**_

" _ **My name's Lexy, I love sport and my main power is to disguise myself and become invisible"**_

" _ **I should now watch my back when you're around"**_

" _ **My name's Evie and my main power is that I have snakes in my hair and whenever I cut it, I unleash a group of snakes and I do know how to control them"**_

" _ **So what do you do if you want to give your hair a trim?"**_

" _ **I have to use a special shampoo to keep the snakes from be unleashed"**_

" _ **My name's Scarlett and my main power is that I can jump from very high places and not injure myself in any shape or form"**_

" _ **Not even cut?"**_

" _ **Not even a scratch Miss"**_

" _ **My name's Dynamite"**_

" _ **Dynamite!"**_

" _ **My real name's Danielle, Dynamite is just a nickname. Anyway, I'm the youngest and my main power is that I can shoot out tiny explosives but inside me I have a ticking time bomb and when it explodes, I can create an explosion that is a catastrophe"**_

" _ **So now I can see where Dynamite comes from"**_

" _ **Yeah"**_

 _ **Madam Mim looked at the clock "Oh my goodness look at the time you need to get to class"**_

 _ **Scarlett looked at her timetable and said "I'm confused, which class am I in?"**_

 _ **Madam Mim browsed her computer "You are all in science classes but they are all different subjects"**_

" _ **Then what do we have after?" said Evie**_

" _ **You have maths and like I said early you are in sets"**_

 _ **These are the classes and sets**_

 _ **Science Class A: Chas, Scarlett and Dynamite**_

 _ **Science Class B: Liv, Lexy**_

 _ **Science Class C: Georgie, Evie**_

 _ **Maths:**_

 _ **Further Maths: Georgie**_

 _ **Top Set: Chas, Scarlett**_

 _ **Middle Set: Liv, Dynamite**_

 _ **Bottom Set: Lexy, Evie**_

 _ **As the girls left Madam Mim's office they tried to find their way to their classes but before they could they got a text from their mother, Deserae it said "I hope you have fun darlings as you're going to need it"**_

 _ **What did this text mean? What was Deserae implying?**_

 _ **Found out in chapter 3 of Duforia Girls**_

 _ **PS: As I am from Britain the school will run like the British School System (Expect the school uniforms)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Duforia Girls Chapter 3**

 _ **Chas quickly turned off her phone "I'm pretty sure it's nothing, now we need to find out where our classes are" While walking around the corridors, the girls find a woman in a blue suit jacket, black trousers and blue high heels. She looked at the girls and said "Ah, there you are! I've been trying to find you" Evie screamed and quickly jumped behind Lexy "She scares me!" The woman laughed "I'm sorry love, I didn't mean to scare you, my name's Merryweather I'm the fairy godmother for the Costa House"**_

 _ **Liv said with a confused expression on her face "Fairy Godmother?"**_

" _ **Yes a Fairy Godmother, I help students with any problems they have but I only deal with students from the Costa House"**_

" _ **What about the other students" said Lexy**_

" _ **Well my dear, there are 4 houses here at Walt.D High, those houses are Caselotti, Woods, Costa and Benson as you can see from my outfit Costa mainly wear blue. Caselotti mainly wear red, Woods wear white and Benson mainly wear green."**_

 _ **By this time the girls were getting very irritated by Merryweather's constant talking so Chas decided to but in "Look, thank you Miss Merryweather but we're trying to get to class so could you please tell us where Class 236, 232 and 124 is?**_

" _ **Class 124 is just down the corridor right by the stairs to the maths corridor, 232 and 236 you have to go through the maths corridor to get to the science corridor. The teachers will understand why you're late."**_

 _ **All the girls replied at the same time "Thank you"**_

 _ **All of the girls walked to their classes while staying very close to each other. Science classes were going to easy as there was at least two of them to a class so they had at least someone to talk to but in maths and language for Liv and Georgie, it was going to be different.**_

 _ **Class 124**_

 _ **A biology classroom, filled with posters and diagrams about the different topics in biology, Mr Thatch is the teacher. On the board was notes about what was inside an animal cell and students were copying it out. "So you have the cell membrane, the cytoplasm and the nucleus" Mr Thatch was constantly staring at the wall waiting for the girls to arrive and others students had started to take notice. "Hey, Harmony why does Mr thatch keeping staring at the door, it's really creepy" "I don't know Dinah but are still up for that shopping trip with Catherine and Rose later" "Sure, I'll just let my dad know, he doesn't want me falling down any rabbit holes"**_

 _ **Mr Thatch breathed a sigh of relief as the door finally opened "Ok students can you continue your notes for a second" Mr Thatch walked up to Chas, Scarlett and Dynamite "Finally! I was expecting you ten minutes ago" Dynamite panicked and said "Sorry we're late Sir" Mr Thatch calmly said "Hey that's ok I assumed you got held up doing all the newbie stuff, I mean there are seven of you is that correct" "Yeah, I'm the eldest and Scarlett and Dynamite are the two youngest" said Chas proudly "Well I'm pretty sure you'll have fun babysitting them" "Yeah" Chas laughed at Mr Thatch's jokes.**_

" _ **Everyone, I'd like to meet our new students, Chas, Scarlett and Dynamite" Dinah looked at the girls and whispered to Harmony "I saw those girls earlier outside Madam Mim's office" Mr Thatch sat the girls at their desks which were next to Dinah and Harmony. Dinah tried to get to know the girls to see if they were a threat to her social circle, Dinah and friends were the bitches of Walt.D. "Hi I'm Dinah and this my friend Harmony" Scarlett and Dynamite were clearly uncomfortable by Dinah's eagerness they slowly responded "Um... Hi" "Oh don't be like that I just so glad to meet new people, I'm the student body president for our year so new people are my thing"**_

 _ **Mr Thatch interrupted their convocation "Dinah! I know you want to get to know the new girls but how about you get to know your work instead" "Fine Mr Thatch" She quickly turned to the girls "We'll talk later"**_

 _ **35 minutes later**_

 _ **Lexy was trying to find her locker "73, 74, 75 ah 76" she quickly realised her locker was next to Georgie and Evie's "Oh would you look at that" She turned the key and put her new chemistry book inside "Beats using our room anytime" Chas, Scarlett and Dynamite entered exhausted, Evie said "Wow you look like you've just done cross country was biology so boring" "Chas replied "The lesson was fine it the people I had a problem with"**_

 _ **Just as they were talking, Dinah and her friends Harmony, Rose, Mina, Catherine and Grace walked across the corridor with their bags in one hand and their other hand on their hips. "Oh God it two of them" They didn't take too much notice of the girls until Georgie said "Maybe that's what mother meant" Suddenly Rose turned around to look at them "Did you just say mother?" Georgie replied "Yes I did why?" "I've heard all about your mother, she's the reason why my parents divorced, everyone listen up" Rose managed to draw in quite a crowd she pointed at the girls and shouted "Their mother is the granddaughter of Maleficent, yeah THE Maleficent, how do you feel about your mum being a slut" All the girls were shocked by the allegations Chas shouted "How dare you talk about our mother like that you stuck-up precious little princess" Dynamite quickly butted in "Our mother is not a slut" Rose and her friends quickly drew their attention to Dynamite as she looked like she was about to have a panic attack "Aww look we made her cry, what are you going to do cry-baby" More and more people started to join in, those insults included "Freak!" "Cry-baby!" "Wimp"**_

 _ **The rest of her sisters tried to protect Dynamite from the bullies but as the insults started to pile up Dynamite started to say "No" "Stop it" "Leave me alone" "Go away please" then eventually she snapped and yelled at the top of her lungs "STOP IT!" As soon as she yelled a locker that was a few feet away from her busted into flames. Students started to run for their lives while Rose and her friends stepped back away from the girls. Liv and Georgie tried to comfort Dynamite while Chas and the rest of her sisters crowded around each to form a wall. Chas stepped forward to confront Rose and her friends and she said "Now you really don't want to take another step forward do you. So it's true that we're descended from Maleficent but we're also witches and we have magic and some of that magic can kill you in a heartbeat, so you better watch out" The sisters looked at the bullies and snapped at them like a dog gnarling. Startled Rose and her friends backed off and ran but before she went Rose threatened Chas by saying "You get away with this next time as I'm coming for you, all of you" "Is that a threat?" Rose replied "You bet it is!" and walked away**_

 _ **While all the sisters tried to calm down Dynamite, a girl with long black hair appeared with a cup of water "Here, I think you may need it for her" Liv took the cup and gave it to Dynamite "Drink this" then she turned to the girl "Thanks…" "Oh Holly, Holly Hook" "Thanks Holly" Holly crouched down next to Liv "I just saw what Rose her friends did, that was pretty cruel, no matter how much you hate someone you shouldn't insult and torment people they love" "I know, it's our first day and we've already caused trouble" "Don't worry, the villain kids always get picked on and you know the famous saying" "Keep your friends close but your enemies closer"**_

 _ **Will the girls keep their friendship with Holly? Will Rose and her friends make any more misery out of Dynamite? And what will happen when Deserae finds out?**_

 _ **Find out on chapter 4 of Duforia Girls**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Duforia Girls Chapter 4**

 _ **By now everyone had heard about the bullying and the exploding locker, luckily nothing was in it but it did mean that Mary Darling had to put her stuff in someone else's locker. Since everyone had heard about what Dynamite did, several bystanders went to find Merryweather to report her but not a single one reported the bullying that Rose and her friends did to Dynamite. By the time Merryweather arrived, the corridor was completely empty apart from the girls and Holly who were comforting Dynamite, who by now was in a depressed state and sobbing her eyes out.**_

 _ **After inspecting the locker, Merryweather walked over to the girls and said "Blimey, this is a first. We've never had an exploding locker before, in fact I don't think a locker has been damaged this badly since we opened in 1928" Chas tried to defend her sister by saying "She didn't mean to, it was a heat of the moment thing, it happens when she gets stressed she had about 20 people calling her horrible names" As no one had told her about the bullying, Merryweather was shocked by what she heard "What do you mean, they called her names" Chas continued to defend her sister "Yeah, we were talking about our mother and this one girl came up to us and called our mother a slut. Dynamite got upset by this and then the girl and her friends started calling her names then soon everyone started to do it and it soon got too much for Dynamite and then the locker exploded"**_

 _ **Merryweather tried to process the information in her head and said: "Ok, it seems this a deeper issue than I thought so can you all come to my office and Holly can you go back to class please?" Holly replied "Yes Miss" and walked away.**_

 _ **After taking about 5 minutes to get Dynamite off the floor, the girls entered Merryweather's office. Thankfully, Merryweather's office had eight chairs so all of the girls could sit down without anyone needing to stand. As Merryweather sat down at her desk, she picked up her phone book and her phone that was neatly placed next to her computer. Startled, Lexy jumped up from her chair and said "Who are you calling" In a serious tone, Merryweather replied "Your Mother" Also startled, Evie jumped up from her chair "No you can't call our Mother!" "Why? Is she not in" Georgie jumped up from her chair "If she found out that one of us had been hurt in anyway, she would want to kill everyone within three miles. And we're not joking"**_

 _ **Merryweather slowly put down the phone and said: "So what should I do instead then?" Scarlett immediately replied "Do anything, put us in detention, suspend us, put us in isolation, anything just don't tell our mother" All of the girls were agreeing and nodding but Merryweather said "I'm sorry but bullying is a serious matter and I need to discuss this with your mother" Dynamite slowly rose from her chair and slowly spoke "Please…. Don't tell mother… Please…." All of the girls were begging Merryweather not to tell Deserae and eventually she gave in "Ok I won't tell her, now get to class, that's the second one today" All of the girls ran out of the office and said "Yes Miss"**_

 _ **Meanwhile at the Duforia house, Deserae was reading a love letter out loud. "I love you Deserae with my heart and soul and I can't wait to be here with you. Lots of love M. Hahaha men are like puppy dogs, as soon as they meet an attractive woman they become obsessed with them" She placed the letter on the dining table and adjusted the straps on her dress to it seem more revealing. Apart from being Maleficent's granddaughter, Deserae was known for having a huge sex appeal and was often the reason why men wanted to cheat on their wives, but she never slept with any other men apart from her one true love.**_

 _ **While she was daydreaming the phone rang, thinking it was a man Deserae put on her flirty voice and said while playing with her hair "Good Morning, this is Deserae Duforia, how can I help you? To her surprise, it wasn't a man, it was Merryweather "Oh hello, there it's Merryweather from Walt.D High School" "Ah yes, I've heard about you, how are my girls doing?" Merryweather was anxious to reply as she was worried about what Deserae would say "Well… That's why I'm calling, you see…. Today your daughter Dynamite was the victim of some serious bullying by a group of students" Deserae stopped playing with her hair and her playful look turned more serious "What! Someone has bullied my daughter! Tell me who they are! I shall find them and destroy them! The way they destroyed my daughter! Especially since it's Dynamite!**_

 _ **Shocked by what she was hearing, Merryweather panicked by saying "What! No! Don't do that! Look, can you just come into my office and we can discuss this like civilised people" "Oh, believe me, I definitely want to discuss this, bye bye dear" As she put the phone done, Deserae grabbed the phone flex and tightened it in a strangling motion. She then shouted "Bernard, get the car ready, there's something I need to do"**_

 _ **What will Deserae do? Will they girls find out Merryweather betrayed their trust?**_

 _ **Find out in Chapter 5 of Duforia Girls**_

 _ **Serious Note: If you are a victim of bullying, don't suffer in silence, tell a responsible adult and they can help get it sorted**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Duforia Girls Chapter 5**

 _ **Further Maths Class 112:**_

Georgie walked into her classroom slowly, nervous about what people would say about her after the Dynamite incident. To make things worse, she didn't have a sister to talk to in this class. Further Maths is the Maths class for all the students who excel at maths, to some it was a blessing because Maths was the only subject they were good at, while for others it only strengthened the authority they had over their peers. Georgie couldn't spend any more time stalling, she liked Maths after all. She took in a deep breath, flicked her chestnut brown ponytail and opened the door to her classroom.

"Sorry Miss…." Georgie tried to think of an excuse "I got lost"

The teacher didn't say anything and showed Georgie her seat but before she could sit down a voice could be heard shouting across the room

"Oh look it's the freak girl's sister"

The voice was from Dinah who kept laughing and making horrible jokes about Dynamite. This infuriated Georgie, but rather than confront her and be aggressive like her sisters would, she decided to be sneaky. Dinah and her friends would always sit by the air conditioner as they claimed it would "motivate them to work harder" which everyone knew was a lie as it actually did the opposite of what they claimed it would do. As everyone was doing the calculations that the teacher had set them, Georgie kept focusing on the air vent, she kept focusing and focusing until….

A rush of water came pouring out, soaking Dinah and her things. Dinah screamed at the top of her lungs while the rest of the room could not help but laugh until their faces went red as tomatoes. Georgie was happy to get her revenge on a bully and even more happy when the teacher gave her 100% on her work that she had just completed. Then the girl who was sitting opposite to her mouthed to her "Did you do that?" Georgie mouthed back while smiling "Might have done" The girl finally spoke to her but she was still laughing like everyone else "That was so cool" "Not as cool as your hair though" Georgie replied.

The girl had white hair and purple highlights and very bold makeup, the complete opposite to Georgie, who only had her hair in a ponytail and no makeup at all. "Thanks, I'm Morgana" Georgie then shook her hand "I'm Georgie" Georgie knew had to make good introductions to people, she had been taught how to from a very young age.

"Hey, you're Deserae's daughter aren't you?" said Morgana "My mum knows her very well" Georgie knew that phrase like the back of her hand, she had heard for years and had grown up with and in a monotone voice she said "In a good way or a bad way, my guess is the latter" Morgana was very confused "No in a good way, they're really good friends" Georgie switched from her monotone mood into a happier one, she had never heard someone say that they were on good terms with her mother "Really? No one has ever said anything nice about my mother, she used to tell us that she never had any friends because everyone was so mean to her. Do you know why?"

"I'm not 100% sure" said Morgana "But I think it has something to with some accusations of cheating" Georgie became more intrigued "Go on" Before Morgana could say any more, the bell ran, it was the end of the lesson. As everyone was packing up their things a visibly wet Dinah gave Georgie an evil glare as she walked out the room. Morgana reassured Georgie "Don't worry about Dinah and her friends, I heard about the exploding locker." Morgana wrapped her arm around Georgie's shoulder "They're just jealous, 7 sisters who are all witches and are descended from one of the most popular villains of all time. They're worried that you'll get popular and disrupt their precious social circle" "Thanks" said Georgie "See you later" Georgie walked out the room and ran to try and find her sisters.

 _ **The School Roof**_

The sisters had found themselves a secluded spot away from everyone else so chances of running to any of the bullies would be slim. The spot they found also gave a good view of the entrance and they gate to freedom. "Who knew school was gonna include bullying, mean teachers and being kept like a prisoner" said Evie. The other sisters nodded when Georgie came running in full of excitement "You'll never guess what I found out about Mother" "What?" said Scarlett who was full of mystery. "Apparently, Mother was involved with some accusations of cheating, I don't know the full story but that's all I heard" "Who told you that?" said Lexy who was full of disbelief. Georgie proudly said "My friend Morgana, her mother is good friends with Mother" Chas laughed "Yeah right, Mum doesn't have any friends, the world hates her" Georgie awkwardly laughed it off, knowing she had make a big mistake. She was about to sit down when Liv spotted a car driving through the entrance that look very familiar. "Look! Isn't that Bernard's car?" The girls flew off the roof to take a closer look at the car but to a safe distance so that they wouldn't get spotted. Liv used her sight powers to see who was in the car and the passenger of the car shocked her "Mother's in there"

The girls looked down at the entrance to see Merryweather standing in the doorway. Mixed emotions were running through their heads a mixture of sadness and anger mostly. "That two faced little…" shouted Chas "I thought she said she wouldn't tell Mother" said Dynamite sobbing. They tried to comfort Dynamite but it was too late, Deserae had stepped out the car and was making her way towards Merryweather.

"Deserae Duforia?" said the professional fairy godmother. "Yes, the one and only" replied Deserae, flicking her brunette hair. "Shall we step into my office?" The two women walked off while the floating girls watched on and in unison all spoke "We. Are. Dead"

 _ **What will the girls do next? What are the accusations surrounding Deserae? Find out in Chapter 6 of Duforia Girls**_


End file.
